


【铁虫铁】Someone Like Us

by Art_y_an



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, civil war - Fandom
Genre: Gattaca References, Lot materials anyway, M/M, Sorry MJ is just a friend, Spider-man portrayed by Tobey, The Great Gatsby References, The content is in Mandarin, Using comic paragraph
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_y_an/pseuds/Art_y_an
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something wrong.<br/>Peter stopped talking like he used to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	【铁虫铁】Someone Like Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [someone who was never meant for this world.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=someone+who+was+never+meant+for+this+world.).



> I own nothing but love and OOC ones.

1

揭下面罩後的Peter Parker和Tony Stark想的有些不同。不是負面的那種。

 

 

Appearance？不不不，Tony不認為是那雙藍得驚人的眼睛的問題，好吧，第一次見到時他確實為此吹了聲口哨──

Age？這位在激戰時嘴巴總不消停的英雄想來就不怎麼成熟，不令人意外是吧？

Alias？Don’t be silly，Tony怎麼可能去吐槽結尾和自己稱號一樣的人？

Alloy？別開玩笑了，那Underoos根本沒有Mark系列半分新潮好嗎，有何值得討論的？

Allowance？Well，你覺得Tony‧Billionaire‧Stark還付不出一個大學畢業生的薪水嗎？

Attire？說實話，那件過度強調身體曲線的制服確實令他有些蠢蠢欲動，但那絕對不是重點。

Aunt？Woah, that’s a really really good point.

 

擱下手邊的工作，Tony抬頭望向坐在角落的座椅上翻書的青年，事實上，那張剛長開的容顏說是少年也不為過，棕色髮絲像是柔軟的稻草、還呈現著昨夜在枕頭上打滾留下的樣態，藍眼在燈光的映照下──天知道那是怎麼來的──浮現一層動人的銀圈，彷彿浮在水面的月光。卡其色的外套裡是洗得發白的襯衣，深色的長褲包裹著修長的雙腿，勾勒出年輕人漂亮的曲線，和打鬥時說俏皮話的朝氣蓬勃不同，此刻的他簡直安靜地像本書。

That is. Tony終於找到了那令人焦慮的違和感的源頭：這小子太他媽沉默了。

無意冒犯，但就像「髒話」和「Captain America」，Tony從未想過「沉默」和「Spider-man」這兩個詞能扯上邊──You know，這可是光用話嘮就能制服惡棍的 **那個Spider-man** 。

 

「Anything wrong？」早在Spider Sense尖叫時就察覺對方視線的Peter不自在的放下精裝本，難掩尷尬的下意識抬手將頭髮揉得更凌亂，鄰家大男孩似的露出一個靦腆的微笑。「我打擾到你了嗎？我可以去外頭的，如果你需要一點私人空──」

「Look, kid, it doesn't matter. The point is, it isn't you.」被那犬類般的小眼神一時間打得措手不及，Tony連忙制止了青年就要起身的動作，只見Peter聞言僵了僵身子又抱著手上的書本縮進角落，像是要硬生生把自己成年人的軀體塞進牆角或是裝作自己是壁紙的一部分，充分地娛樂到了Tony。「《細胞與分子免疫學》？」

「呃，你知道，只是點個人興趣。」Peter臉上的笑容緊繃了幾分，他可沒想過「驚！蜘蛛人原來是個生物魔人！」竟然是脫離秘密身分後面臨的第一個難題，雖然已經脫離高中多年，和Flash的那些過去終究不是什麼值得一提的回憶，尤其還是被Tony這種在校園中顯然是Cool Kids的類型發現People like him──

「Nice taste.」Tony聳聳肩，不太真誠的──如他以往的那樣──笑了一笑。

沒聽見意料之內的嘲笑，讓Peter先是一愣，接著也笑了出來，像朵在夜空迸發的煙花。

「Thanks anyway.」

 

 

 

2

Tony在那天夜裡想起了和Peter──正確言之，是Spider-man，他那時還 **只是Spider-man** ──的一次對話。

那是第一次、Tony發現穿著制服的Peter還是能安靜下來的。

 

 

緊身衣包覆之下使得動作變得俐落，同時背影看來分外嬌小，Tony站在Peter背後，再次確定了「他是個孩子」這個事實。

He was small. Most people don't know that. The shoulders are small.

「為什麼其他英雄討厭我？」青年的清亮聲音在面罩下方有些難以言明的窒息，而Tony更在其中聽出了幾分、他熟悉不過的自我厭惡。

「不，我想他們並不是討厭你，他們只是...」似乎覺得這說詞連自己都說服不了，Tony又補充道：「他們只是覺得你有點怪胎(spaz)。」

Just like me. 他嚥下了最後一句話，畢竟這麼句話在任何一個時值大好年華的年輕人面前都顯得蒼白。

「Spaz？Cap也這麼覺得？覺得我是一個不諳世事的小怪胎？」Peter伸伸懶腰，像貓般將柔韌的軀體拉出美妙的線條，試圖偽作不在乎答案是否符合他的期待，儘管拔高的尾音出賣了這份澹然。

「必須說實話，就算是我，在他心中的評價應該也不高。」假如Steve真的有考慮那麼多的話。Tony不著邊際的想起Steve在平時一張人畜無害的臉，癟了癟嘴。

「可是我已經很努力了，你知道的。」一想到自己在偶像心中的形象低落，饒是活潑如青年也不禁低落，小小的肩盤及語氣為此垂得更低。

「我知道。但你要明白，guys like us，有義務為自己的行為負責。」在頭與肩之間Tony艱難的選擇了後者，一碰上那骨感的肩頭，他便有意識地收了力、輕輕拍了拍那個孩子。

「...我以為我的所作所為已經證明了這點。」惡劣的心情讓Peter無暇去顧慮自己是否太過於尖銳，只是他很難不去嘲諷，畢竟儘管英雄們有英雄們的看法，他也有自己的生命必須承受之重。

Nothing's only words. 有時他不說，不代表他就不在乎，也不代表傷口就不存在。

 

「如果你是個平凡的孩子，這確實無可厚非──當然，就算你只是個平凡的孩子，你也是他們之中獨一無二的，」Tony想了想，收回放在Peter肩上的機械手臂。「然而你擁有了如此驚人的才能...」

「And 『With great power comes great responsibility.』」儘管戴著面罩，Peter仍是防備性的背向男人，想要掩飾臉上自知無法克制的傷感。這句話帶給他的力量與傷痛並齊，每每都讓他似乎回到Uncle Ben死去的那個晚上，疼痛得不可自拔。

這句話說得真不錯。Tony沒有發現他的不自然，發自真心的稱讚了一句，而他只是悶悶地回了一句「我知道」就緊閉上嘴以免洩漏出哽咽。

「我覺得你可以──你可以將它列為你的座右銘，這句話值得成為你的座右銘，你知道，一輩子的那種...」即使是Tony這也發現了他的不對勁，只是這位億萬富翁的才華顯然不在安慰人這一塊，於是只能繼續笨拙的口不擇言。

「 **I KNOW！** 」

話一出口，Peter就明白自己失態了。但就像懸在眼眶的淚水，他就是無法自制。He can't.

深吸口氣，他試圖像個成年人道歉，語尾止不住的顫音卻暴露了他心旌的動搖。

「What was it？」Tony沒有因為這個小插曲生氣，也沒有給Peter縮回烏龜殼的機會。

卸下了盔甲的Tony只是看著他，沒有面罩與謊言的，直白的，用一個普通人身分的。

而Peter什麼也沒說，靜靜讓Tony抱了滿懷。

 

 

那是他們僅剩的。

也是他們僅需的。

 

 

 

3

那晚Tony忙著鋼鐵蜘蛛的更新到了清晨，因此一覺醒來時已經不意外的是翌日的午後。

 

 

當他走入大廳時，Dr.Reed和Peter緊盯著電視螢幕，Sue向他招手示意自己借了廚房做點東西吃，而Vision則是一如既往的從他身邊的牆壁穿了出來。

生生吞下了驚呼，Tony偽作無恙的問了句：「他們在做什麼？」

「好像是什麼關於基因的電影吧，」Sue無奈的聳聳肩，「You know.」

**What am I supposed to know？**

昨天才得知蜘蛛男孩有個生物的小興趣的Tony一時語塞，隨手抓過吧檯上做好的生火腿三明治──無視於Sue的瞪視──逕直走到了沙發區，在Peter邊上一屁股坐下。劇情顯然進行到了高潮，因此Peter只是低聲說了句「Hi, Tony」便又將注意力回歸到螢幕，而Dr.Reed根本沒抬頭。

一邊腹誹生菜放太多了一邊嚼著三明治，Tony望著Peter那因電視光影變化而看來閃閃發亮的眼睛，半晌，揉揉因生理時鐘失序而抽痛的額頭，也隨他們將電影後面一個多小時看完...才怪。

Tony又不禁睡了過去，醒來時扭著僵硬的頸子恰巧看到了結局。

影片播放結束，Sue和Dr.Reed便告辭打算去醫院探望Human Torch，Vision不知道又到大廈的哪裡去游晃了，被Jarvis熄滅電視電源的大廳一時間又安靜下來，Peter坐在同樣的位置不知道在想些什麼，而Tony望著他，試圖找尋一個好的話題。

說實話，Tony並不習慣這樣的角色，尤其和這孩子在一起的時候。過去還有所謂秘密身分時，Peter彷彿總有說不完的話和問題，似乎他只是個夥伴及親近的長輩；為什麼反倒坦誠相見後，青年總是如此沉默，像是在把面罩打開的同時也關上了些什麼。

So, what's wrong？

 

「它就像是在說我們。」在Tony找到一個比天氣還要好的話題前，Peter終究還是開了口，他傾身向前將手肘擱上大腿、下巴靠在交握的手上，眼睛失焦盯著桌面，彷彿看著一顆遙不可及的星星。「People like us.」

片刻，Tony旋即明白「它」指的是剛剛那部──他幾乎沒什麼看的──電影。

> For someone who was never meant for this world.
> 
> I must confess I'm suddenly having a hard time leaving it.
> 
> Of course, they say every atom in our bodies was once part of a star.
> 
> Maybe I'm not leaving. Maybe I'm going home.

「Tony，你說，人們為什麼討厭我們呢？」Peter雖然拋出了問句，但篤定的語氣和眼神都使Tony明白那不是一個真正的問題，而是一段論述的開頭。「我失眠了好幾個晚上，不斷的在想，一直想，究竟是為什麼。MJ──我的青梅竹馬──說因為當我們將這個社會該承擔的不完美攬下時，人們便會習慣性的認為這些是我們的責任，因此，當我們無法完成他們心目中的『完美』時，我們本該受到責難。但是這些真的是我們的責任嗎？說實話，我不知道。」

「『With great power comes great responsibility.』這句話是我的叔叔告訴我的，那時我只是個在學校被霸凌的書呆子，剛獲得蜘蛛力量沒多久，也有好幾度想要用這個力量讓那些人好看，但沒來得及，我叔叔就...」即使事隔多年，Peter每每想到那夜還是會不禁沉默，「...那個晚上我和叔叔吵了架，而我本來可以阻止的一樁搶劫案的搶匪，為了劫車逃逸殺了他。」

「That is...」Tony回憶起十歲時只能手足無措見父母在面前痛苦死去的自己，忽然明白此刻自己不論說什麼都是多餘。

人生中有些痛，就算是時間也帶不走，傷口長出的新肉總是和原有的格格不入。

They said, "If there are pains in life that even time can't take away, ease them with love."

"God gathers in the good ones and leaves the living to those of us whom fail." but that's what Tony knew.

There's no place in heaven for **SOMEONE LIKE HIM**.

 

「從那之後，我就發誓絕對不再讓這種事發生。」Peter終於轉過頭看他，藍色的眼眸像是陽光下閃閃發亮的清澈湖水，還帶有點青澀的面容帶著堅定。「儘管犯罪層出不窮，每天總會出現新的受害者，人們和JJJ也從來不感謝我，但我知道，除了『責任』與『感謝』之外，一定有什麼更重要的、驅使我們繼續去守護這個世界的東西。」

「What's that？」半個理想主義者的Tony情不自禁問道。

「That's what I wanna find out, Tony.」Peter露出整個下午的第一個笑，有著柔和線條的臉和Tony的世界都像是被點亮一般。

It was one of those rare smiles with a quality of eternal reassurance in it, that you may come across four or five times in life.

 

Even in Tony's life.

 

 

 

4

為了避免知情者或反註冊派的報復，在Peter揭下面罩三天後，Tony讓他和Aunt May住進保安齊備的大廈。

 

 

自Uncle Ben死後，Peter真正在乎的無疑只剩下這位育他成人的堅韌女性。他知道如何去勸戒一個在街頭迷惘的憤世少年，如何去安撫一個有著童年性侵陰影的孩子，如何將罪大惡極的犯罪份子繩之以法，但卻不知道如何擦去這位女士的眼淚。

而又正是因為放在心上，才更害怕傷害。

Peter無法告訴Aunt May自己每夜每夜都游走在受傷與喪命的邊緣，他無法要求Aunt May承受可能隨時都會失去自己的傷痛，儘管明面上頂著「英雄」的高帽，他明白不過，自己在Aunt May面前永遠是那個纏著嬸嬸哭鼻子的小男孩。

也或許他確實從未長大過，所以才會如此任性吧？Peter失笑。

那天記者會結束，他有一度想要躲在MJ的公寓度過幾天再回家負荊請罪，然而下班回家見到他這不速之客的MJ顯然早知道他的幼稚想法，隨便幾句「我男朋友今天要來你別當電燈泡」便藉故把他趕了出門。

其實Peter早該知道，出現在他生命裡的幾個女人都比他還要勇敢且慧黠許多，她們早就清楚一切，但總會選擇等待自己該清楚的時機。她們懂得自己該扮演的角色， **她們只是希望他能得到，他最想要的那種幸福，得到最能溫暖他的溫暖，得到最讓他自由的自由，在這整個世界選擇漠視他的時候。**

因此，他回到家時只得到了Aunt May專屬烤餅的味道和一如往常的「歡迎回家」。

Aunt May自始至終什麼都沒有問，即使是在搬離住了二十多年的家時。她靜靜站在門外觀望整幢房子，坐在車上的Peter不敢催促，只是隨她的背影看向這個伴隨自己整個年少歲月的老地方，想著何時能再回來這個有著Uncle Ben痕跡的家，想著這場荒誕的戰役什麼時候會閉幕。

 

 

Parker一家──雖然只有兩個人──的到來使得門衛也是系統的大廈增添了些生氣，這是在Tony沒有什麼深思就說出「那你就帶著嬸嬸搬進來吧」時沒有想過的。

那種被人關懷與比夥伴關係更深入的牽絆也出乎他意料的溫暖。

Aunt May不會因為Tony在媒體面前多麼意氣風發或Peter又多阻止了幾件搶案，就讓他們孩子氣的吃那些好吃到爆血管的垃圾食物，那嚴肅勁兒甚且可以使兩位超級英雄有自己幾乎是個還在流鼻涕的五歲小孩的錯覺，然後訥訥地將推在盤子邊上的紅蘿蔔塞進嘴裡。

儘管Tony常常在被軟性逼迫吃下一盤菜後邊翻白眼邊抱怨「這真是我做過最錯誤的決定了」，但他們三個都知道那不是真的。他們不知道的是──連Tony本人也沒發現──他究竟對這家人的到來感到多麼愉快。

尤其是Peter，他那雙會說話的眼睛令Tony熱衷不已。

 

幾天間的相處，Peter終於透露了自己穿著制服總是碎碎念的原因，後來Tony簡單分析下，應該就和青少年在匿名平台的留言總會特別具有攻擊性一般，在他是不需要為Peter Parker的人生負責的Spider-man的時刻，他才會如此解放地說想說的話、做想做的事，例如一個戴著面罩的親吻。

「還有一個原因是，在打鬥時如果不說話，」Peter頓了頓，「我就會回想起那個晚上，和一些我沒能拯救的人。」

這也曾是過去Tony酗酒的原因，彼此都明白。

Aunt May知道英雄們在夜間總有些「私人時間」，因此早在吃完晚飯時確認Dummy會將碗盤洗淨，便下樓回到了自己的房間，留兩位男士在大廳的吧檯邊喝點東西。

「所以我不能再失去她。你能讓我們住進來實在幫了大忙，Tony。」待會兒還要去夜巡的Peter喝了口手邊的氣泡水，真誠的道了謝：「I don't know how to thank you.」

Tony聞言只是放下了手邊的酒杯，他很久沒有為了「喝醉」以外的原因好好喝一杯了，即使明白明天開始，他們可能隨時都會死在過去的戰友手中，此刻他也只想卸下緊繃的情緒，和眼前的青年聊聊。

Peter的存在是宣戰開始後他唯一感到慶幸的存在。

他年輕而無懼的眼神像是光一樣打進Tony不見天日的研究室，他的明亮維繫著Tony僅剩的理智──在被半數復仇者背叛後勉強留下的理智──使他不致於被焦慮感及如無底洞般的疲憊拖垮，他的信賴是Tony最需要的東西──在連他都不知道未來將會走向哪裡的時候，這帶給他無與倫比的勇氣。

儘管Peter不再多言，但他已經成為了更為重要的存在，目前Tony還不知道那是什麼或那將會是什麼。

That's what he wanna find out.

「I got the better end of the deal.」Tony清清喉嚨，在對方驚訝的目光下握上Peter的手。「I only lent you my house. You lent me your dream.」

那雙手比他以為的小，但與他想像的一樣溫暖。

 

Peter愣愣地看著交握的雙手一會兒，比海水更清澈的眼睛綻放出光采，像綿延不斷的波紋般最終漾出了一個笑。

Peter smiled and talked to him of nothing.

And he felt that for this he had been waiting long.

 

Someone like him.

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的為不小心把Tony寫成了懵逼感到抱歉，因為我只看了Iron man 3，那時的Tony簡直不能再慘了，如果有像Peter這樣的小可愛出現絕對會變喜劇+愛情+動作片吧。(American Ultra那樣？)
> 
> 再來就是不小心爆字數了，因為Tobey演的小虫實在讓我心花朵朵開，所以腦洞一大就變成了這篇：Peter不說話了Daddy(?)很擔心的故事。
> 
> 好吧我也不知道自己在寫什麼來著，你們如果可以喜歡就好。


End file.
